Torn Lace and Dead Flowers
by PrimeLaughter
Summary: Ok! So, start off by saying this is a sequal to Bloody Truth. Name will probably change too... Grell and William are finally together, but some chance meetings with old horrors are driving Grell back towards the brink of depression. Yes, it will be as angsty and as fluffy as the last one.
1. Chapter 1

**OK SO GUESS WHAT?!**

**THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO BLOODY TRUTH (Yes, you have to go find it and read it first)**

**I got it out! YUS!**

**The name will probably change at some point, be prepared for that. I still need suggestions, so if you have any, please tell me!**

**I am a fan of short chapters, as you should be well aware of. Thus, this beginning chapter is very, very short. (Anyone else feel uber sophisticated whenever they use the word "thus"?)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji, Ciel would have gotten rid of Lizzy and devoted his love to Sebastian. William wouldn't feel the need to be such an ass all the time (as is obvious by my fanfic) and Undertaker would have gotten the crown of England so he may rule, proclaiming every hour teatime and the national food bone cookies. Obviously I do not own Kuroshitsuji, as none of this has happened yet. **

**I do, incidentally, own this fic. Steal it and I will bite you.**

* * *

A red dress sashayed down a red carpet. Glistening heels molded against dainty feet, shaping the smooth calves to perfection. Milky skin paled against the red, but oh so beautifully.

A shaped clump of red lace knotted about the slim throat, cascading over bare shoulders. A small black hat nestled in the intricate swirls of hair piled artfully atop a head held high. Another bit of lace hung from the hat, falling over one glistening green eye.

Black jewels scattered themselves about the curved neckline, glinting in the rainbow light. Lacy black gloves climbed their way up scarred wrists, shielding a new day from an old pain, long forgotten.

Emerald pools locked with lemon-lime fields, unspoken love jumping across the room between them.

Grell Sutcliff stood besides his love, William T. Spears. His cherry lips curved upwards in the slightest of smiles, one only William could ever notice.

He, in his smart white suit, standing tall at the front of the room. A small red rose in his breast pocket added a splash of color to his already unusually bright outfit.

Before he knew it, he had uttered a soft "I do," and William was closing the small gap between them. Grell's soft lips parted as William pressed his own against them. Cheers, clapping and whistles erupted in the small space.

William drew back, grinning. He held out an elbow, which Grell graciously took in his arms. They walked out the door and into the waiting carriage.


	2. Wilting Rose

**GAH IT TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE THIS!**

**Please, don't throw anything?**

**Please?**

**I wanted to make it longer, but I felt bad sbout it taking so long, so this is the length you will have to deal with for now.**

**As always, any writers block wall brackers are loved. **

**R&R!**

* * *

A man stood above the frightened woman, listening to her muffled cries in pleasure. She knew her death was coming. A grin spread across his lips as he crouched besides her.

"You know, all things end," he said absent-mindedly as he fingered a sharp blade of his weapon. He flicked his green eyes to her baby blues, widened with horror. "I think your end is nearing."

Her muffled screams echoed through the empty room, eventually fading. Though they faded from other ears, they would forever ring in his mind, adding to the building chorus of the dead.

* * *

"Young Master, a letter from the Queen." Sebastian said monotonously, leaning and holding out the silver plate.

With a sigh, the young Earl took the letter and opened it, his small mouth tilting downwards at the contents of the page.

"It seems," he stated. "There is a case here much like before, not that long ago. We are to put an end to these criminals once and for all." Ciel's large blue eye locked with Sebastian's crimson ones. "I told you to end him back then. What is this?"

"I do believe this is a copycat, so to speak, Young Master."

Again, a sigh escaped the Earl's lips as he leaned his head on his fist.

"Prepare a carriage. We must investigate and illiminate the Queen's worries as quick as possible."

* * *

"Why is William so tense?" Robald whipsered to McCoy.

"Me guess would say it ter be the deaths not on the list. 'parrently it be just like the time not so long ago. Even ther wounds are the same," McCoy replied.

"Really? Do you think..."

"I really dunno, Knox. Yer should know, but I don't do collection. Not since me' knees were damaged by that demon."

Ronald's cheeks heated slightly. "I-I know that. I'll have to ask someone else. William probably wouldn't-"

"What's that, Knox?"

Ronald spun around to attention at the sound of his boss's voice.

"Sorry Boss Spears!"

"Let me stop rumors where they start. You should know, but there is one major difference between these incidents."

William turned to walk away.

"What would that be, if you don't mind my asking?"

William stopped, not even turning his head, he replied "It is not Grell."


	3. Pressed Petals

**So it shalt be a shorter chapter. Again.**

**Chapter title ideas, anyone?**

**That would be nice...**

**My plotline is starting to thicken! So many ideas! **

**I hope all of you victims... Er... Readers... Will enjoy what will soon be following!**

**R&R!**

* * *

"William? What's wrong, love?"

Grell stood behind William's chair, gently setting a plate of food down. He slid his hands around the man's chest, hugging him from behind.

"There has been some... Troubles... At work."

"What? Please tell me." Grell came around and knelt next to William's chair. He placed his hands on either side of William's face, turning his head. "Talk to me, love."

-FLASHBACK-

"William, you are a good worker. We believe in you thoroughly. There is just a slight problem. That small matter of the deaths not on the list. The souls weren't ever recovered, either. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"The natural suspect would be Sutcliff. He got off much too lightly last time..."

"With all due respect, sir, I must inform you that you are incorrect with your assumption that Grell had anything to do with this."

"As you two celebrate a bond, it is understandable for you to be apprehensive about condemning him to a worser fate."

"Sir, the situation is different this time."

"Yes, and that very well may be true, I understand that. All I ask is that you put an end to this situation. You are to investigate, and bring Sutcliff with you. I do not want him out if your sight, understood?"

William nodded, heading towards the door.

"Oh, and William? Don't let your emotions interfere with your judgement."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"There are missing souls from dead not on the list." William sighed and continued. "They suspect you have something to do with it. I have to investigate and bring you with me, so you cannot run off."

Grell nodded and embraced his superior.

"It is understandable. I did do some... Things I would take back if I could. I wasn't in a right state of mind."

Another sigh escaped William's lips.

"Let us talk of other things."

"Yes," Grell agreed with a smile, "Lets."

* * *

"Young master, there has been another killing."

Ciel looked up from his desk, paper in hand.

"Prepare a coach. We must inspect this one as it is still fresh. There may be clues."

"Of course, young master." Sebastian bowed and left the room, silently as usual.

Ciel leaned his head against the cool wooden surface of his desk. Could it really be that reaper making trouble again?

Somehow, he doubted it. From what little he had seen, it did not seem to fit the reaper society to allow such mistakes twice.

Still, it was a lead, even if it was a slim one. At this point in the game, he would take whatever he rolled.


	4. Stained Darker

**You guys have every right to hate me.**

** This has taken me forever! I honestly haven't had any time. Between play practices, trumpet stuff, picking out classes for next year, homework and the fact that it is the end of the quarter in school, it is a wonder I had time to breathe.**

**It is the weekend, though, and I plan to write a lot (since all my friends are busy. Sadly.) Most likely I will get out TWO chapters today. Just 'cause I have the time and a guilty conscience. **

**So, here is the newest chapter.**

* * *

"What are you going to do to me?" A frightened, feminine voice wavered.

"Isn't obvious?" Came the crazed reply. "I will let you sing! You will sing with the others! Everyone shall sing and one day I will join the chorus and we will all sing!"

The man dropped besides the bound woman, grin spreading wider as he spoke in a quiet, calm tone, much more terrifying than any shout would be.

"I will release you from all your burdons. I will save you from any strife. You will be lifted and you will sing a prettier song than any bird. Everyone will sing the song of freedom."

He stood and cried out joyously, arms spread out wide, "You all will join voices together! The chorus of the unwanted will ring in their ears and they will come. They will see and they will agree and lift me to the heavens with them!"

He returned to his crouching position, voice low, "You will lend your voice to the chorus of the dead and you will sing in freedom."

She did, indeed lend her voice to his chorus. She screamed long and loud, bringing a smile to his lips.

To the world, it was another dead prostitute.

To him, it was another soul lifted.

* * *

"Night is a funny thing," Grell said quietly, leaning back on the shared bed.

"How so? It gets dark, and people sleep..." William looked over at Grell's naked body. "...And other things."

"No, that's not what I meant. Night is a curious thing. Lovers find refuge in the dark, but so do killers."

William stared at the cieling for a moment.

"Where did this come from, all of a sudden?"

"Nothing really..." Grell sighed trailing off. He rolled onto his side to face his spouse. "You realize who we will end up running into in this investigation, right?"

"I d-"

"I don't know if I'm ready to face them! What if I crack?"

The pieces fell into place in William's mind, and his eyes widened. He cradled Grell in his arms, murmuring into his hair softly

"You are strong. You'll be ok. And if you should fall, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you to lean on."

Grell smiled, anxiety fading into a dull shushing in the background.

He fell asleep like that, tangled in the embrace of his lover.


	5. Death-scented Lily

**True to my word, there is another chapter today!**

***runs around excitedly whilst throwing confetti and candy in the air***

**Ok. **

**Warning you now. I am currently not getting updated when a new review is posted on my stories. I may have trouble replying. I have managed, but it is really inconvenient for me. So, sorry in advance if I don't reply to you.**

**Read on, read on.**

* * *

The young boy gagged slightly, turning away from the ghastly scene before him. Yet another innocent was dead. Brutally torn apart, hardly recognizable at all.

Of course, with a little of Undertakers 'magic', she would look as if sleeping. Speaking of which...

"Sebastian, we must visit HIM."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Undertaker, please." Ciel cried, exasperated. Whatever Sebastian had told him had had him laughing for more than twenty minutes strait. Ciel was beginning to wonder if the man breathed at all.

"I, hehe... Allright. I suppose you, hehe, want to know about, hehe, them." Without waiting for a response, the insane mortician went on to say "It is so similar to that time. To the untrained eye, that is. Hehehe... You see, for one, they all still have their uterus." Undertaker poked where the organ would be if Ciel was a woman. "Also, it was no reaper's blade. The record seems to have been torn to shreds along with the body." Undertaker was suddenly in Sebastian's face, giggles escaping his lips as his long black fingernail poked the demon's silent chest. "The weapon was forged not reaper, nor demon hands."

Undertaker sat down on a coffin, legs crossed, shoulders high, head tilted and low. He leaned on on arm, while, with the other, he tapped a long fingernail to his lip.

"What do you mean by that, Undertaker?"

The mortician simply giggled and waggled his fingers in a dismisssive wave. It was quite clear he had given what was payed for and had no intention to ellaborate.

* * *

"Oh, you are just to DIE for in uniform, William!" Grell fangirled loudly, squeezing his eyes and wiggling his hips. William looked around the office. Nobody was paying much attention, this was normal Grell behavior. William turned his attention back on his subordinate, a confused eyebrow raised.

"I'm always in uniform."

Grell practically blew smoke from his nose, squealing "EXACTLY!"

William facepalmed while snickers broke out in the room.

"Well," Grell said, one finger raised. "What you said is false."

"Wha-?"

"You're never in uniform when we're alone," Grell breathed, leaning down seductively.

William completely ignored that comment, face hearing. The room burst into laughter.

William stood quickly.

"Grell, come with me. I just finished the paperwork for our investigation."

"We need paperwork for that?William dearest, you never hesitated to 'investigate' before."

William's face heated even more, and he practically stomped out of the room.

Grell turned and grinned innocently at the other reapers before skipping after his boss.


	6. Darkest Sunset

**Sorry I took so long to write this. I should be getting thibgs out much faster now. Getting the following occurance to occur was my major roadblock.**

**I always say this, but I still want to say it again anyways. Only, BECAUSE I always say this I will try to say it differently than normal.**

**Use your digits to hit labeled boxes attatched to your other box in a pattern to create what would be called words in response to the following text. After this much respected custom, use a "rodent" to send that collection of what is really ones and zeros through the strange universe called the internet. This is what you might call "reviewing".**

* * *

"What are the damn motives?!" William growled angrily, slamming his hands on the table. Grell looked up at him tiredly. They had been pouring over documents all evening since dinner, just getting more and more frustrated.

"Will, lets go to bed. You need to sleep."

"Order is crumbling, Grell! It's worse than that time!"

"Maybe 'cause I wanted to be found back then," Grell replied softly, eyes down.

The anger faded from William's eyes, replaced by a look of guilt.

"Hey," he said quietly, taking Grell's hands in his and kneeling in front if him. "I know that is a healing wound. I didn't mean to bring it back up again. I'm sorry."

Grell wrapped his arms around William's neck, hugging him close. "It's ok. You're frustrated, I get that. You really need to sleep."

"I always look this way, though. How can you tell I'm exhausted?"

Grell stood, smirk upon his cherry lips.

"Woman's intuition."

* * *

"Sebastian," Ciel mumbled tiredly.

"Yes, my lord?"

"We must find the killer withing the week. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

The boy watched his butler from under his long lashes.

"What did Undertaker mean, made by neither demon nor reaper?"

The tall man stopped and turned to face the younger.

"It must have been made by an angel; the blade."

"Ah," Ciel said quietly, pondering. After a moment he looked back up towards the demon. "Could it have been stolen?"

"Yes, or the angel could have been killed and the blade taken." The man paused for emphesis, "No, it is much more likely that the angel 'dropped' their blade in the path of someone they could manipulate to their will."

The boy nodded in agreement. "That would be what I would do."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Will!" Grell whispered harshly from a rooftop.

The man looked over at his spouse. One sight of the expression in his eyes, and he darted over.

"It's him, isn't it."

Grell nodded, eyes wide in terror. He buried his face in William's chest, hiding from what he feared.

William looked down into the street. Two people stood, watching them. William's arms tightened around Grell. Not all that long ago he had promised to protect him. Now, the biggest threat stood in the street below them.

Sebastian Michaelis.


	7. Back Into Darkness

**Again, a short chapter. Probably one of my shortest.**

**I hope ya'll enjoy angst soon to follow!**

**Heehee!**

* * *

"My my my, what do we have here?"

"Nothing of your concern," William replied coldly. His anger was fueled by that infuriating smirk.

"Down boy," Grell commanded with a flip of his long hair as he stood. In response to Sebastian's flash of confusion (most likely due to the fact that the reaper had not declared his undying love yet), Grell held out his left hand, wiggling his fingers so his ring glinted in the moonlight. "You see, I'm taken"

"Sebastian, leave them. We have a killer to find."

"My lord, I do believe these vile creatures are here for the same purpose."

"Yes, we are. Now, as you said, leave us. There is a killer to catch."

"But you see, her majesty wishes to see the killer herself this time. She believes it is the same man. It simply would not do I you took him from us."

"What are you going to do about it? Kill us?" Grell shot back hotly. To all but William, he appeared calm.

William could see the terror. He could see those cracks beginning to widen.

"No. I propose we work together."

Everyone stared at the young earl.

"That is out of the question-" William cried just as Grell took his arm, drawing him aside.

"Do it," He mumbled. William saw he was sincere. Those green pools were determined to do this. "I'll be fine," Grell shot William a grin.

"Yes, I suppose that if we must," William said reluctantly, turning back to face the other pair.

Ciel nodded, then began walking, calling over his shoulder "Come with us. We have some leads already."


	8. Blood-Red Petals Falling

**Here is the usual sorry it is late don't throw something at me please blah blah blah...**

**TO AN ACTUALLY INTERESTING POINT VITAL TO YOUR UNDERSTANDING OF WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!**

**This is a time skip. A day or so after Grell and William had been working with Sebastian and Ciel. They hadn't bern finding anything, and lots of pressure was being put on both Grell and William. Why did Zi do this? You might ask. Well, because I henestly don't feel like writing a bunch of uber boring, dry chapters. Those would make you guys hate me, because I would get bored with it and write shorter and shorter chapters (GOD AND SATAN ALIKE FORBID, BUT IT IS POSSIBLE), and they would drag on FOREVER!**

**Also, because I find that the angstier I write the better it is.**

**I HAVE REVEALED TOO MUCH! Just read it now, ok?**

* * *

I was wrong.

I always am.

I am not strong enough.

I will never be strong enough.

Never...

He'll never actually loved me.

He only pities me.

I am not worthy of being loved.

I have to hide from everything.

Hide...

What should I hide behind?

The click of a lock echoed loudly through a distorted mind.

A curtain.

Yes, a curtain.

The curtain was drawn back, pale bare feet sliding over the cold tile of a shower.

So cold...

Everything is so cold.

My heart is cold.

Should be cold.

Isn't cold.

Beating so fast.

Too fast.

Should be slow.

Have to cool it off.

Have to slow it down.

Have to...

How?

Slim fingers scrambled along pale flesh in crazed bursts.

So soft...

Nails dug into the tender expanse of white.

A release.

Must let out this disease.

Too much pain.

Cover over the pain.

Pain...

Pain masks pain...

A drop fell to the tile, a lonely red rose in a cold white world. The drop was joined by others, together but alone.

So bad.

So bad...

I am so bad.

Is this punishment

Or is it release?

I don't know.

I don't know...

I don't know anything anymore.

Anymore?

I never knew anything.

A world slowly shattered again. All it took was one over-confident promise that everyone knew couldn't be kept. A promise and an afternoon alone.

* * *

**MUAH-HAH-HAH-HAAAAA!**

**You'll all just have to try to deal with your silent (or not so silent) angst until the next chapter!**

**Which should be soon, seeing as we have a vacation this week and since it seems that almost everyone is going to either Florida or Boston, I have plenty of forever alone time to write!**

**Good for you all!**


	9. Roots Regrown

**HELL YES! THIS CHAPTER HAS OVER A THOUSAND WORDS! **

**And that is not including the authors note, mind you.**

***bows as flowers are thrown onstage with me***

**Rejoice, dear minions and minions-to-be alike, for this chapter is LONG!**

**I am feeling very pround, so don't any of you spoil the moment for me *coughcough* you know who you are you killjoy *coughcough***

**Things are getting pretty intense and difficult for our poor, sweet, MoThErFuCkInG iNsAnE Grell. What shall I do to him? Heeheehee...**

**Does that make me sadistic?**

* * *

"Grell! I'm home!"

William paused for a moment, listening for a reply. When none came, he assumed his spouse was sleeping and quietly put his paperwork away.

He passed by the bathroom on his way to their shared bedroom to see if Grell was indeed asleep when he heard the telltale sound of a shower.

"Grell! I'm here!" He called from outside, straining to hear the quiet, muffled reply.

"I'll be out in a bit."

William smiled to himself and went around, picking up a few random items strewn about. The cheery redhead had made it top priority to bring color to 'this vast wasteland of dead, bleached things and the meticulously placed spots the cleaning agent seems to have missed', as Grell so kindly described it. William really didn't mind Grell's plan, which was a good thing because he really had no choice in the matter. He was surprised, however, at the outcome.

He had expected the color scheme to change from white, grey and black to white, grey, black and red. Grell's artistic flare had brought in the brightest yellows, warmest greens and softest blues. There wasn't even any red furniture. That is, of course, excluding the bedsheets, which Grell insisted 'should be a color that reflects the beauty and passion that often occours here' (yes, Grell had said that with a wiggle in his hips, suggestive eyebrows and an 'if you know what I mean' smile).

"Hello love!"

"Hello Grell."

William turned around and flushed at the sight of Grell with a towel around his waist, leaning against the doorways.

"I'll just... Uh... Let you get changed then," William muttered, hurrying past the smirking reaper. Though he had become much more accustome to Grell's... antics, he was still William.

"As you wish, love." Grell replied, swaying into the room. As he had hoped, William was a little to preoccupied being himself to notice the fact that Grell was keeping his wrists turned away or hidden. As soon as his spouse had left the room, Grell turned tired eyes upon his wrists.

In his mental breakdown, he hadn't even bothered with a razor or anything, just letting his lethal fingernails carve up his own flesh.

'_I am such a damn idiot! He will notice this... What can I use as a cover story? I can't say I fell, it looks waaaay too carved up for that... Because it is... Shiiiiiit. What if I saw I dropped a glass? No, he knows the exact number of glasses there are. Fuck, that was a good idea. It could really pass for that. Wait a second...'_

* * *

"So, what were you doing again when you left? I forgot, sorry."

"I had some paperwork, and then the higher-ups wanted to talk with me."

"Right, silly me."

They continued talking as they finished the last few bites of food on their plates.

"Here, let me take that for you," Grell said, picking up William's empty glass as well as his own. "I'll clean up. You relax, this afternoon sounded a bit stressful."

William shot Grell an appreciative smile and leaned back as Grell left the room.

'_Here goes nothing.'_

CRASH!

"Grell? Hey, Grell, you ok? What happened?!" William called frantically, running into the room.

"Nnth..." Grell moaned, curling in on himself.

"Oh god, you're bleeding!"

"I tripped and fell on the glasses... Fuck this hurts."

"Ok, ok ok. I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the bathroom so we can clean you up, alright?"

Grell winced as William carried him as gently as he could into the bathroom, where he produced that all too familiar first aid kit.

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" William asked again as they climbed into bed.

"Yes, Will," Grell replied for the millionth time.

Silence enveloped them as they lay a few inches apart.

"There were some really deep cuts there."

"What are a few more scars on my wrists?"

William rolled onto his side to face the redhead.

"You can always talk to me. You know that, right?"

"This conversation sounds so familiar."

Strong arms pulled a slim frame against a bare chest.

"I know. I must really mean it then."

"Hmm."

William nestled his face in Grell's long, silky hair.

"It's just that I know you better than anybody. I can tell when you are hurting." He continued in a whisper. "I know you aren't telling me everything."

Grell wrapped his arms around William, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I just want to get this over with as fast as we can, ok? So many painful memories."

"I know it's difficult being around him, but I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you and I don't break promises-"

"It's more than that."

William's eyes opened in surprise.

"Tell me."

"Jack the Ripper."

William's arms tightened around Grell's waist, a security blanket.

"I remember everything that happened. All of their faces, Will, all of them. It shouldn't bother me because my daily job is to take souls, but it does." Grell took a shaky breath. "They weren't supposed to go yet. They might have eventually found a family. I could have ruined everything. All because I just... I couldn't... I snapped that morning. That was the morning all hell broke loose in my life. It was just after one of those abusive guys." Grell felt a tear slide down his cheek, but continued rambling. "He... He beat me and raped me, Will. He had tied me to the bed by my neck, and all day long, whenever he felt like it he would hit me or..." Grell trailed off, then continued hysterically "I was so lost Will! I was all alone in a dark, scary place and had no hope to be found. I guess that is when insanity sets in, when you are alone for too long."

"But you aren't alone anymore, Grell," William interrupted. "I will never leave you alone ever again."

Grell turned and sobbed into William's shoulder. William cradled him, placing gentle kisses on his wet cheeks and eyelids.

Grell cried because out of old emotions stirred up again. He cried because of the memories he had locked away. He cried because William knew of the terrible things that had happened. He cried out of relief because William knew. He cried because only one person would ever understand him. He cried, because he was afraid.

Afraid of the insanity. Afraid of what he would do if it returned. Afraid he would hurt the only one close to him if did. Afraid because he knew once roots were set, it was only a matter of time before the plant would grow again.

Afraid, because the flower was blooming, and he knew it.


	10. Rose Petals are Falling

**So we are back to short chapters again. Oh well, fun while it lasted, yes?**

**I have been writing new fanfics instead of writing anything for this one, sorry. I just had these ideas and urges...**

**You know how that is, right? Right.**

**Fasten your seatbelts, please: major angst ahead. The pilot will try to find the most turbulent rout for our flight to take, giving you the full TLaDF experience! Hold on tight, and hate us for the wild feels!**

* * *

A slim figure curled tighter, weightless, floating. Around him, images flashed, blood and pain and death. A high, menacing voice chuckled, echoing through the endless space.

"Look around-"

"No"

"-See what you have done-"

"No!"

"-See what you have become. Do you see the families you have ruined? The lives you have taken?"

"It was my job!"

"Can you know their pain?!"

"NO!" Arms encircling legs pulled tighter as tears formed a halo around the bowed head.

"You will feel their pain!" Another voice jeered.

"Their pain, our pain!" Yet another high, feminine shout rang.

"Please stop, please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" the trembling body wailed, pictures surrounding flaring and flashing.

"You brought us death!" Screeched yet another.

"You made us beg for mercy," the first voice growled.

"You made us howl and beg," The second added.

"Beg, like you made us!" Screamed the third.

"Help me, please," came the broken reply.

A light shone through the darkness, illuminating the tired figure. A hand reached down and gently scooped it up in its palm, carrying it away from the haunting images and angry voices.

"...ell... rell... Grell!"

"No please, no more!" Grell screamed, nails digging into soft forearms.

"GRELL!" William caught his arms, pulling him against his chest. "It's ok now. You're awake now. You're going to be ok."

"Will..." Grell buried his face in William's chest, crying heavily.

"It was the same as before. It was 'THEM', wasn't it?"

Grell could only nod, flow of tears increasing. William's arms tightened around his spouse as he attempted to comfort the crimson reaper.

"Will I am so scared... They left me alone for a while. Why did they come back? Why couldn't they leave me alone?" Grell hiccuped into William's chest, arms tightening around his waist.

"Who are they, Grell? Talk to me."

"They want revenge." Grell mumbled, sitting up. He turned emotionless eyes to William's now terrified ones. The flat tone of voice Grell used caused shivers to run up William's spine. "They want me to feel their pain."

"Grell...?" William asked cautiously. Moments before his spouse had been an emotional wreck, now he looked emotionless; disturbed.

Grell tried to swing his legs over the bed to stand, but William tackled him. There was no way he was going to let Grell hurt himself.

"Grell, think!"

"What is left for me but pain?"

"I AM LEFT FOR YOU DAMMIT!"

A flicker of life flashed across Grell's face.

"William-"

"No, Grell. I won't let you leave to go on your own! I don't know if you would ever come back! I love you, I don't want to lose you, and I will do anything in my power to keep you here, even if that means you hate me for all eternity."

Grell looked up into William's eyes, a glistening tear falling out of his eye. Grell reached up and brushed it away gently, pulling William's head down to meet him in a kiss. It was short-lived, for William pulled back after a moment.

"Will, I'm so scared."

"I'm here to protect you. That is what it means to be married, is it not? Stand by each other through thick and thin?"

"Help me. Please save me from them."

William tucked to covers around Grell's chin once more, curling himself around the smaller reaper.

"I will protect you with everything I have."

Grell shivered from fear, but was comforted by the warmth besides him. William was there for him, and would never let him go.

Right?


	11. Blackened Rose

**So I'll be the first to admit it isn't my best chapter. I needed something to post and I had written it and I figured "Hey, this might have enough emotional strife to make the cut"**

**So here we are.**

**SHAZAM! Chapter time!**

**Actually, before that, I think you guys mught hate me forever for this chapter. I'm not even kidding.**

**One of those "I HATE you for toying with my feels like that OMG JUST DIE!"**

**But remember this: I die, no more chapters.**

* * *

"Please! What do you want? I have no money!"

"It is not money I desire."

"M-my body-"

"YOUR VOICE! Sing and join them! They are waiting for you," a maniacal grin spread across his cracked lips.

"GOD SAVE ME!" She screamed as cold metal pressed against her skin, carving it deeply.

He laughed, remembering how not all that long ago his sister screamed that way too. He could pick her voice out of the chorus, loud and clear.

After all, she was his first.

* * *

"The first of the deaths doesn't fit the pattern, Will."

"She was torn up in the same way, her record along with her body. What is different about it?"

"She wasn't a someone you would find on the street at night like the others, Will."

"So he started with a different target."

"She was found in her own home, he blood spelling words on the walls."

"The otherss weren't in their own homes, but the writing happened to all."

"They all read 'Sing', correct?"

"Yup."

"Hers said 'Everyone will join the chorus', Will."

"So the initial kill had a different note, almost a warning."

"In her HOME, Will!"

"What does that-"

"For a brilliant guy, you sure can be dense. He would have had to know where she lived and her daily habits to be able to kill her in her own home and not just steal her off the street."

"Are you trying to say that she was close to the killer?"

"YES! A husband or a houseworker perhaps."

William leaned over, pressing his lips to Grell's.

"Thank you," he mumbled, dashing out of the room to find more files. Grell sighed, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Oi, Grell," A soft, fatherly voice came from behind. Grell's eyes sprung open and he whirled around.

"McCoy! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

McCoy waved his hand dismissively.

"It just be me Grell. No need ter be so formal."

"I wanted to thank you."

"What for?" McCoy asked, sitting in the chair previously occupied by William.

"Will explained to me how you gave him a little push towards me and set our relationship off."

"I just showed 'im where his emotions be at is all. Anywho, I 'ad somethin' I needed to be talkin' to yer about, Grell."

"Oh?"

McCoy studied his fellow reaper's face a moment.

"Yer been goin' through a hard time, aint yer."

"It has been a bit stressful with all the suspicion, but I assure you it is not me-"

"I know it aint yer, Grell. That wasn't what I be meanin'. Yer been hurtin' on the inside."

Grell stared at him for a moment before McCoy answered his unasked question.

"Yer been callin' out for help, whether yer be knowin' or not. It's all the little things I see. Maybe yer didn't smile at a joke that usually makes yer laugh; maybe it be the change in makeup ter hide yer lost sleep. I notice what yer wouldn't believe, Grell, and yer been cryin' inside for too long."

A silent tear rolled down Grell's cheek. McCoy reached over and embraced the younger reaper, patting his back like a father would.

"It's alright. Yer gotta let it out, yer hear?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"You don't have ter say much. 'E loves yer and understands yer; e'll know what yer be meanin'."

Grell sniffed and smiled, leaning back from his elder.

"Thank you McCoy. Thank you for everything."

McCoy nodded, his sad smile returning.

"Now yer go find 'im, yer hear? Yer tell 'im everythin'. 'E loves yer, no matter what 'appens, remember that."

* * *

A young reaper stood, glowing before the old man. They shared a smile, full of love lost and happiness gained.

"You did a good thing," She mumbled.

"I know."

His bright old eyes swept her figure. She wasn't what most would call beautiful, but she was more than that to him. The scars running over her wrists, bare arms and face were painful reminders to him. The ones running around her legs, though unseen, were branded into his mind. They reminded him that not everyone can always be saved.

But you sure can try.

"Leni, I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh... It wasn't your fault. I wanted to die."

He hung his head. "'Cause I couldn't save yer."

"But you're saving someone else, right now. You know better now. And one day, you'll join me here. Just not now, because there is a certain lost reaper in need of your guidance."

"I know. I talked to 'im earlier today."

"Stand by him, please."

"I love you, Leni," he whispered as she faded away.

"I love you too..." Her voice echoed in his mind as he awoke.

He had lost someone, and he wasn't going to share that burden with anyone else; not if he could help it.


	12. Pretty Petals Are Browning

**A shorter chapter for ya'll. Deal with it.**

**The angst is a-comin', people, the angst is a-comin'.**

**Not even a very good authors note, is it?**

**Again, deal with it. Not in the mood to be funny. Too bad for you.**

* * *

"Will?" Grell asked hesitantly, walking into the room full of files. William turned to face him, revealing one of the higher-ups.

"Now isn't really a good time, Grell. Can it wait?"

Grell nodded, knowing it would be best to talk later.

"Thank you. I'll be out in just a minute," He said. His eyes sent an apology, begging for forgiveness. Grell simply turned and walked away, planting a little seed of worry in William's mind.

* * *

Grell shuddered out a sob, letting the sink water run like his tears. Why did he feel so betrayed? William couldn't talk to him then. Why was he so selfish that he felt he needed to come first?

Grell splashed water on his face, washing away his still-flowing tears. It wasn't ok for him to try to be the only thing in William's life. The over-achieving reaper would only be held back by such a worthless lump of flesh.

Drying his dampened skin, Grell stared back at his reflection. Why did William "save" him? All he could see was a bland, pathetic cross-dressing excuse for a reaper who didn't deserve anything more than the boyfriends who only payed attention to his ass.

Was William really all that different?

Grell fished through his pocket-sized bag for his makeup. He applied layer after layer, trying to hide the slight red tint to his eyes. Glancing back at himself through heavy eyelashes, he saw the needy slut he thought he had abandoned resurface. The one who spent more time in someone else's bed than his own.

As he exited the bathroom, Grell locked eye with McCoy, who stood across the room. Quickly averting his gaze, he hurried on, grateful for the obstacles between them, blocking his elder from speaking to him.

* * *

"Leni, I'm so sorry," he mumbled, standing before her again. She reached out, longing to stroke his aged cheek, to wash away the sadness. Alas, her fingers met an invisible barrier meant to keep the living and the dead apart.

"Hush now, she murmured. "It'll be alright."

"I can't fail, and I am."

"But do you see how well you have done?"

"It's not enough!"He cried, gesturing wildly to her open sleeves where faded scars glared at him, blaming. He continued quietly, "The marks never really leave."

"Greg..."

"Leni, please. Don't apologize. I should have been able to help you, but I didn't. I would never wish this pain on anyone, and here I have the ability to save two young people the strife, and I'm failing."

She stood silently, beginning to fade out, leaving him yet again. He watched her go, a part of him going with her. He was frightened, and not because he was alone.

He was afraid that when he finally did join her, he wouldn't be able to put those pieces back.


	13. Tinted Lace

**Wow. **

**Has anyone given up on this story yet?**

**I hope you guys know just how much I appreciate reviews. They make me work faster, so if yah want quick updates, yah gotta add fuel to my writing fire.**

**At the moment, it has sorta died.**

**Sadly. **

**Can you find some elixar that will bring it back?**

**That would be nice.**

**Aaaanyways, PLOT TWIST!**

**... Also, I want to hear your thoughts. What is happening there at the end? Should I totally screw with your heads and make it unexpected?**

**Itsall in your hands now, dearest readers. Cherish it while you can.**

* * *

Grell blinked up at the darkening human sky. He should be getting home soon, William would worry.

Maybe.

Why should he return? Would William even notice?

Probably not.

And why should he?

Grell didn't deserve such a good guy.

He was a slut. A worthless,

murdering slut. He didn't deserve anyone.

He felt hot breath on his neck and exploring hands on his hips from behind.

"My my, what do we have here? What is a thing like you doing in a place like this while you can be in my bed?"

"Mmm... I don't know," Grell replied, slipping into the familiar role without even realizing.

"Would you like to see what little piece of heaven you're missing?"

Grell allowed himself to be lead off to somewhere he didn't even know by someone he didn't know.

This was someone he deserved. This man was the lowest of the lows, even by human standards, and yet Grell was below him.

He was below the scum on the bottom of his shoes. He didn't even deserve these shoes, actually.

Grell felt waited for an emotion, and one finally did come, but not for the reason he expected.

Fear.

Fear invaded him like a parasite, and not because he had no idea if he would even survive until the sun.

He was terrified because he was not afraid to die, then and there.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and William looked up, surprised. Had Grell forgotten his keys? Walking over, he onlocked it, saying

"I was worried, what took you so long? I looked into what you said, and the suspect list is manageable now-"

William stopped at the sight before him. McCoy was hunched over, breathing heavily, as if from a long run.

"I... I tried ter stop 'im..." He gasped.

William's eyes widened, panic pooling in his stomach.

"Grell? Tried to stop Grell?" McCoy nodded and William grabbed his shoulders. "WHERE?! MCCOY, WHERE IS GRELL?!"

"I 'ave no idea. 'E looked so empty, an' so I followed 'im fer a bit. Then 'e went ter th' 'uman world, an' I followed 'im, but someone took 'im off an' I wasn't fast enough."

William let go, stumbling and leaning on the door for support, emptiness on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," McCoy pleaded, begging for forgiveness, as if the whole thing was his fault.

William turned cold eyes on his subordinate.

"If he is dead because of you..."

He left it at that, running past the older reaper.

McCoy slowly sat down, head in his hands.

"Leni," He mumbled. "Leni, I seriously messed up. 'Elp me."

* * *

Fingers caressed the pale skin of a flawless cheek, tracing a curving jawline to full, stained lips.

A grin flashed through the darkness, feral. All hope for humanity had long been lost.

"Are you ready?"

"For?"

"Ready to join them? The voices; their voices. Can't you hear them singing? You'll be singing with them soon, too. Singing for forgiveness, because OH how they have sinned."

"W-what?"

"Have you been naughty? Do you need to ask for forgiveness?"

A knife pressed in slowly, but there was no scream.

"You aren't singing why aren't you singing you should be singing."

"Who is there to forgive me?"

"You must sing, you see. If you don't you won't be forgiven. Sing, SING!"

The knife stung, slicing through tender flesh so easily.

"You must sing. I will make you sing, even if I have to keep you deep in your sins for days. Let your sins pour out with your blood."

The knife slashed, and the wielder walked away, into the darkness.

Drip

Drip

Drip


	14. Dripping Roses

**I got inspired by the quick reviews.**

**I know its short, but hey. Pretty serious shit here now.**

**You arguments are not valud on that point (you know who you are, Mr. Doubter.)**

* * *

Grell sat in the darkness. Where was he? There was a sticky substance coating him, and he hurt. Oh god, he hurt all over. His head was pounding, his wrists ached, heck, his whole body ached. He couldn't remember- oh.

The events of the previous night came flooding into his brain, making him curl in on himself. Why had he been so stupid? What was he thinking?

He had allowed himself to get tangled up in a deep mess, and there was no way anyone could ever get him out.

* * *

'_Shit. Shit. Shit! Where could he be? Damn you, McCoy! Why did you let him get away?'_

William raced along the streets of London, searching for a clue. Something, anything, that would lead him to Grell.

Even though he knew it was practically impossible.

Finally, William slowed down, mind whirring.

'_I need to know where they were headed. Fuck. That means I need McCoy. He would know where they started, and which direction they went in. Damn! Okokok, calm down. It wasn't his fault. He IS old, and has a bad knee. In all honesty, its surprising he managed to follow them this far. This is the only logical choice, and I've lost too much time already. The sun is already coming up. It could already be too late, if he is with the murderer... NO! Don't think like that!'_

William argued with himself even now, in the Shinigami world. He argued as he raced through the streets, ignoring his tired legs. He argued as he approached his door.

"McCoy, are you here?" He practically yelled.

"So, yer came back?" McCoy slowly came around the corner.

"Where were they? What street? What alley? Where were they headed? Quick!"

McCoy sighed and handed William a piece of paper.

"I wrote it down. Figured it was th' least I could've done, seein' as I messed it all up."

"It was not your fault," William mumbled, dashing away again.

* * *

Quiet footsteps got louder.

Approaching.

A knife gleamed in the fragile light.

Pale skin glowed red, coated in blood.

Pained whimpers came from soft lips, begging for it to be over.

A menacing laugh broke the silent morning.

Maniacal laughter, slowly quieting down to a grown.

A grin flashed.

"Ready to sing?"


	15. Dead Garden

**AHOY! CAPTAIN, MAJOR PLOT TWISTS AHEAD! SHOULD WE TRY TO EVADE THEM?**

**NO! WE'LL BRAVE THE ONCOMING STORM!**

**Hahahahaha... You guys are going to kill me for this chapter.**

* * *

"Leni," He mumbled.

"Yes?"

"'E... Forgave me. 'Ow could 'e? I messed up an' 'e just forgave me."

"Did you really mess up? You did what you could."

"An' there could be a dead reaper on me 'ands."

"And there might be a reaper saved because of you."

"Might."

"He knows you tried to save him, love."

A tear rolled down an old, wrinkled cheek.

"I know you tried. I know you have always tried. And you are worth forgiving," she whispered as she faded out again.

He shuddered out a breath. He had tried to save her, and she knew it. She hadn't ever told him that before, not in the many years since her death.

How could she forgive him? She is dead because of him.

Maybe, she was saved because of him.

* * *

William dashed around a corner, legs slowly becoming useless.

He was going as fast as he could, yet he wasn't fast enough.

"GRELL!" He cried, flinging open another door, causing rats to scurry away.

A scream pierced the darkness.

William jumped, spinning around and taking off in the direction of the cry.

It was so close, and could so easily have been Grell. So close...

Another shriek shattered the night from the building just up ahead, spurring William on.

He kicked the locked door in, revealing a terrifying sight. Knives of every size and shape hung in the dimly-lit room, surrounding a blood-stained table.

Light was shining through the cracks around a door off to the side, and to his horror, William watched blood seep from underneath, pooling on the dusty floor.

Without waiting another second, he pulled out his scythe and flung the door open, pausing only long enough to see a knife before swinging.

The pole of his death scythe connected with the back of a scull with a crack, effectively knocking out the knife-wielding madman. William kicked the man for good measure before turning to the body lying on the floor.

Long red hair mixed with blood pouring from the shredded skin. Slim arms splayed out at absurd angles, one hand with only three fingers still attached. Facedown, what was once a body sprawled, mutilated face hidden. What was left of the once-black clothes hung in tatters, no longer recognizable.

And everything was still.

So painfully still.

William dropped to his knees, empty. With utter loss, he reached out, turning the bashed skull around so he could see that face just one more time, and his breath caught in his throat.

* * *

**CAPTAIN WE SEEM TO HAVE LOST MOST OF THE CREW!**

**Sail on, brave pilot, sail on.**

**You'll see sun one day.**


	16. Bleached Skies

**So...**

**I got some feedback.**

**Seems you guys find the tension too much.**

**Well, took me a bit, but I finally managed to finish this.**

**You might want to grab the tissues now, because this is sad. Sad sad sad.**

**Very sad.**

**You will cry.**

**And I will laugh.**

**Because I am the writer. And you are my pupets. And I am having so much fun.**

**Oh god, I sound crazy, don't I? (No need to answer that, Q.)**

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"Grell! Wait up, would you?"

The redhead threw a grin over his shoulder, keeping the same pace as he ran up the grassy hill. When he reached the top, he stopped and turned to face his love, long hair wild, crazy grin on his lips and delighted glint in his eyes. Laughing, he threw his arms out and spun in a circle, eyes squeezed shut in joy.

William stopped and stared, transfixed. It was a beautiful sight, picture-perfect. The way Grell's skin glowed and the way his hair flashed in the sun, trailing behind him. If happiness had a face it would be this; Grell windswept and out of breath, laughing on a sunny hilltop.

William immortalized this Grell in his mind, as if to say "Life isn't always so heavy".

They shared a kiss that afternoon, lying in the green grass together. William had stared into the deep pools of green that were Grell's eyes, and he saw no darkness. They were full of life and hope and possibility.

* * *

William's breath caught in his throat and he pulled his hand away from the bashed skull as if burnt. He couldn't... He just couldn't. He squeezed his eyes shut and let the tears drop.

He just wasn't ready to face Grell's death; not yet. He figured that if he didn't look into those dead eyes, Grell would somehow still be alive. If he didn't see that lifeless face, it wouldn't be true.

-FLASHBACK-

Slim fingers danced down the buttons on William's shirtfront, removing it. Cherry lips place kisses in a seemingly random order.

"Grell..." a groan escaped his throat.

"I love you William," Grell murmured against said man's collarbone.

"I love you so much," William sighed, hugging Grell's slim frame close. The kisses felt good, but he needed Grell to know it wasn't just physical. "I love your fiery hair. I love your sparkling eyes. I love your carefree attitude. Most of all, I love that you love me too." With ever word, the brunette placed a kiss on the crimson reaper's lips, forehead and cheeks.

"Will," Grell murmured, arms around William's torso. "You're so kind to me."

William held Grell close, never wanting to let go. Their heartbeats shared time, their breathing slowing. Soon, they were both asleep, tangled together. It didn't even matter that they hadn't finished what they started.

* * *

A sob shook his body.

_'Grell... I'm so sorry. I've never been good enough to you. I've never been able to tell when you're hurting. Please, don't be dead. Don't be dead!'_

William reached out, stroking those long locks. Some had been hacked to pieces, scattered around. That long, beautiful hair now lay in a mere ghost of its former beauty.

It wasn't right; that hair was Grell's pride and joy. That some man had just come and chopped it to pieces hurt William almost as much as if it had been his. Grell deserved much better than to die here, in a run-down building, bleeding and mangled on the floor.

William hunched over, pressing his face inti his palms, gripping his hair.

This just wasn't right.

-FLASHBACK-

William walked into the bathroom, finding Grell standing there.

"We need to get to work soon," William said. In fact they should have left a few minutes ago.

Grell turned, hairbrush in hand.

"Will, does my hair put you off?"

"What?" William sputtered, caught off guard.

"Does it bother you, being so far from the dress code? Does my whole ensemble bother you?"

William reached out and turned Grell's face to his.

"Could I even stop you if I tried?"

"I would do it for you, Will."

"Don't you think I would have said something by now? You've worn stuff like this since way before I was even able to consider us, even though I did like you. Back then, I would have said something."

Grell grinned.

"You would have been all 'SUTCLIFF! March that fine ass of yours home right now and change into work clothes! Then fill out this paperwork! Cut your hair, too! More paperwork! Blarghghg...'" Grell made made a funny face as he "imitated" William, even bringing his voice down an octave.

William chuckled and lightly smacked Grell's arm, then replied "Now we really need to leave."

The subject was never brought up again.

* * *

"Grell..." William gasped out.

It was time, and he knew it. He needed to face Grell's death, because it was real. He needed to see those dead eyes, and look at that bashed face.

He needed to accept it, and never forget it. There was no way he could ever forget.

Was this what McCoy had felt when he discovered that his partner had died? They had tried to hide their attraction and keep their relationship strictly professional, but everyone had seen it. Everyone knew. He had taken it too hard for it to be anything else.

William felt himself shutting down. He knew his emotions would get buried deep down, locked away in a box only Grell had managed to pry open. Now, the box would remain closed forever.

He forced his hand to reach out, to cup one of the mangled cheeks, turning the face to him. He made himself look down, look into those dead eyes, gaze upon that lifeless face.

Accept that this life was over.

"Grell," He managed to choke out.


	17. Crimson Rains

**Thank you all for hanging in there with all my mind tricks.**

**Except you, Mr. Guest reviewer. The only thing I have to say to you is "Fuck you too, random citizen". Seriously dude, did it say I was bloody done with my fanfic yet? No. No, it did not.**

**Anyways, I'm changing this fic to M-rated to be on the safe side. I have just realized how graphic it actualy is.**

**Both violence-wise and... Well... Read on and find out!**

**Review, too! I'd love to hear you all groaning and complaining about my mind fuckery.**

* * *

"Grell..." William jumped up, running out of the abandoned building. His heart was racing, his cheeks still stained by his ebbing tears. His shirt and tie was in such disarray, he looked as if he'd spent the night drinking. His hair flopped to the side, but stood up in some places, almost as if someone had rubbed his hair with a balloon, then combed it in some places.

Though, for all his crazed appearance, there was only one thought in his mind. It wasn't "prepare a funeral" or "how can my husband be dead?". No, it was far more than that. This thought coursed through ebery vein in his body, stronger with every beat of his heart. That thought was:

'_Where are you, Grell? Where are you?! I'm coming for you, wherever you are.'_

-FLASHBACK TO A FEW SECONDS BEFOREHAND-

William turned the bashed face to him, and let the tears fall.

Not out of sadness anymore, but relief. This wasn't Grell.

-HOURSE EARLIER-

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I shouldn't be here."

"Where is the girl? You look so much like her!"

"I swear this is a misunderstanding."

"If it was, why did you come with me? What is your damn issue?!"

"I..."

"Well?"

"I wasn't in the right state of mind. I apologize-"

"NOT IN THE RIGHT STATE OF MIND?! Do you know how much I paid for that girl to meet me secretly?"

"No-"

"Well, I don't give a damn. I am NOT going to let this setup go to waste."

"What do you mean?"

Slap

"Shut up and get on your knees."

Grell sat in stunned silence.

No. There is no way he was going to fall back into this. He had William to think about now.

"Please-"

"I SAID GET ON YOU KNEES!"

Grell crawled back until he hit a wall, hands scrambling for something to defend himself with. The man approach, malice dripping from him in bucket loads.

"Bitch, that was NOT the right move."

Grell shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm a guy!"

The man before him sneered, leaning over and gripping Grell's slender shoulder hard enough to bruise. His voice dropped dangerously low as he dragged out every word he spoke next.

"Guys have asses too, don't they?"

* * *

Grell lay there in the darkness. This wasn't how he planned his evening, not in the long run. He had hoped to stand around and watch the moon for a bit, then head home, maybe eat some ice-cream with William then go to sleep.

He hadn't planned on getting raped, over and over.

A sliver of light peeked through a high window, too high to try to escape through.

It was morning now, and William was probably worried sick.

The click of footsteps was heard, getting louder. At this point, Grell didn't even try to move as they neared. There was no place for him to go. Besides, he was still tied up, hands lashed together and bound to a rusty heating pipe. Little flecks of rock dug into his still-bare side, and drying cum covered him.

The door opened and his stomach plummeted, dread coursing through his body. Just as he had prepared himself for what was to follow, he heard a voice. A shout, way off in the distance. Someone calling out a name; and not just any name.

"GRELL!" Came the feint call.

Grell twisted at the bindings, listening intently. A crash echoed down the street, causing Grell's heart to pound. He wasn't delusional. William was out there, looking for him. Somehow, he had found him.

Only, not quite.

"WILLIAM! WILLIAM HELP ME!" Grell screamed back as rough hands found his hair.

"Who would help a little slut like you?"

The man yanked, causing Grell to yelp in pain.

"You're nothing but a worthless little bitch, you know that?"

"GRELL?!" Came the nearing reply.

"WILLIAM! WILLIAM PLEASE!"

"I told you to shut your goddamn mouth, or I'll shove my dick so far in it you won't ever speak again!" Grell's abuser spat in his face, pulling on his hair.

Grell struggled, refusing to give in. Not this time; not when William was so close.

"GRELL!" William's footsteps pounded by the window at top speed.

"WILLIAM GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Grell screamed, fighting the man off with all his might.

Once the rapist was aware of the fact that he could very easily be caught, all attempts ceased. He kicked Grell swiftly in the ribs, grinning in satisfaction at the crunch. The readhead cried out in pain, writhing on the ground. The man's boot connected with Grell several times more before he absconded, fleeing from the atrocity he had committed.

Grell lay on the ground, unmoving; unable to make any more attempts at getting William's attention.

He was aware, but just barely, of the door being flung open; of the voice calling his name over and over; of the storm of swears and of the figure by his side, releasing him from his bonds. He was, however, aware of the wet spots landing on his face as a soft kiss was brushed over his forehead.

Words bubbled through to his ears, taking forever to be processed.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I love you, Grell. Don't leave me. I'm so sorry..."


	18. Bed of Roses

**Oh god dammit... Excuse me I meant oh Satan blessit I took way too long to get this out. **

**I was working on other things, even though I shoulda been working on this.**

**Weeeell would you look at that, over 1,500 words!**

**Guys, I think this little story with Grell and William is nearing it's end.**

**Sad but true.**

**BUT NOT QUITE YET SO PUT AWAY YOUR TISSUES YOU'LL NEED THOSE LATER JUST NOT NOW!**

**RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE A CHAPTER TO READ!**

**Actually, get those tissues out again cuz you're gonna need 'em.**

**And please don't kill me for this chapter, kay?**

**Now you can read on.**

* * *

I'm floating.

I'm floating in blood.

Green eyes looked around in the dark cavern. The bottomless pool was indeed red, cavern filled with blood.

Am I bleeding?

No.

I know this blood.

I caused it to spill.

The blood of all those that he had ever hurt suspended him.

Why isn't it drowning me yet?

The words echoed through his mind: you aren't dying yet. You aren't dead yet. When you are, we will pull you under and you too will become blood in this pool. Not yet.

Green eyes squeezed shut as he floated, floated alone.

Time to get up... The voices chanted in his mind.

No! It hurts. It hurts so bad...

No matter how much he struggled, that cavern still blurred around him.

* * *

"Grell! You're awake! Oh god, you're awake!"

"Will...?"

"Don't talk, it's ok. It's ok, it's ok. We're safe now. You're safe now. You're ok now. Oh god, I'm so sorry," William's words became jumbled as tears streamed down his face, hands held up to hide it.

Grell reached over with a bandaged arm and brushed William's knee, the only place he could reach.

The brunette looked up, tear-stained face puffy and red.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..." William buried his face in Grell's arm, careful not to agitate his wounds.

"I can't even remember... Where are we?"

"You're... in the emergency reaper recovery ward. You were so hurt, I was sure I was going to lose you twice in one morning. I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Grell asked, dazed and completely confused.

"I pushed you to this; I pushed you away. I let the only one that matters to me slip through my fingers, and I guess I deserve it."

"I can't remember why I'm here..."

"It's all my fault, all my fault."

"I love you Will," Grell mumbled, confused yet sincere. What could have been bad enough to cause his strong husband a meltdown of such magnitude?

"I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you so much..."

William cried into Grell's arm, taking in his very much living smell. Holding what he thought he had lost.

His emotion-hiding box was open, open for all to see. There was no way he could be ice now; all that ice was melting and flowing out through his eyes.

* * *

"MR. SPEARS! I AM SORRY TO BOTHER YOU SIR, BUT COME QUICK! IT'S MCCOY, SIR!" Ronald burst through the door, bowing almost comically in apology.

"What?" William's head snapped up. "Is he alright?"

"Go to him," Grell squeezed his husband's hand. William nodded and dashed out of the room just behind his subordinate. The two ran through another section of the hospital; one with few rooms due to it's lack of need.

The Death Ward.

They entered a room on the left, and there they found him.

McCoy was tucked under mounds of blankets, hooked up to various monitors. A nurse stood off to the side, a look of loss on her face.

"McCoy," William mumbled, dropping into the chair besides the bed.

"'E's gonna be all right?" The elder reaper asked, voice sounding every bit as old and frail as he was.

"Yes," William murmured, eyes wet. "He's going to be just fine."

"Good," McCoy rasped.

"What... What happened?"

"I'm old, older th'n yer can imagine m'boy. I've lived two lives, William, an' all thin's die. It's my time."

"But you can't die!"

"I died when Leni died, all them years ago. I'm ready to join yer now, love," he trailed off, focusing on a space to the left of the bed.

"What? McCoy! McCoy..."

The nurse rushed over and called in a doctor, but by the time he arrived, McCoy was gone.

"Time of death: 4:33 Standard British Branch of Reaper Society Time."

William took a deep breath and said "Thank you, McCoy, for saving Grell, and, in turn, me. So many times."

He stood up and walked out, ready to deliver the bad news to his husband.

* * *

"I died when Leni died, all them years ago. I'm ready to join yer now, love," McCoy said, eyes focusing on the glowing form of one he held closer than anyone else. She reached out a hand, and slowly, for the first time in far too long, she touched his face. He smiled, the world fading around him.

It wasn't his world anymore, and he didn't much mind. He shed his body and began a new life, this one truly eternal.

Never again would he have to suffer heartbreak. Never again would he have to feel pain. Forevermore he would be surrounded by love and comfort, and stay close with the one he holds dear without ever needing to worry about separation.

* * *

"Your physical injuries will heal nearly perfectly, but the damage to your brain is extensive. You suffered severe head trauma, and you will definitely have physical scarring. Your arm should be functional again soon, but you won't be able to lift anything for a while. Some of your memories, especially recent ones, may never return, and your memory will not be as efficient as before, meaning you will be more forgetful. Do you have any questions?"

"No doctor, that will be all," Grell said quickly.

"Buzz if you need me."

Grell smiled politely until he left, then turned his attention to William.

"What happened, Will? I need to know, and no sugar-coating it. There is no way you could sugar-coat this," he said, gesturing to his abused body.

Taking a deep breath, the taller began talking.

"I'm not entirely sure who was in that building with you, or why they did what they did. All I know is that if McCoy hadn't followed you part way, you wouldn't be here. He noticed something was off about you and wanted to make sure you were ok, so he was just a few steps behind as you went into the human world. You stood on a hill for a long time, he said, and then you were approached by a man. He... He lead you off, and McCoy tried to follow, but the man is- was, old, and could only go so far before he had to come back and tell me. I think he knew that, if it came to that, he would be unable to fight the other man. I was so angry, I ran out without even asking where you were, wandering around London for hours like the fool I am before returning and asking for a clue. He was still at the house, Grell. He had written down all the street names and directions and was able to lead me to the right neighborhood. I burst into a room when I heard a scream, and there I found our murderer. A girl was lying on the floor, so torn up she was nearly unrecognizable. And in the dark, I thought she was you. Oh my god Grell, I thought you were dead, bleeding out your very soul on the floor of a run-down wharehouse. But, even though her long red hair and slim body fooled me, her face could not; her icy-blue eyes could not. I knew there was still a hope for you, and I ran out, searching and searching and calling your name. Even as the sky lightened, I searched, and then you called to me. I found you, abandoned but beat up, tied by your wrists to a pipe. He... He raped you, Grell, that much I know. How many times or what else he might have done, I have no idea. He beat you so badly, and I was certain I was going to lose you for the second time that night. Somehow I got you back here, but I don't remember that at all and Grell I'm so sorry." William shuddered out the last words, burying his face in his hands as tears streamed down his face yet again.

Grell sat deathly still, wide-eyed throughout his spouse's retelling. He watched for a moment as William broke down again, then reached an arm out, laying it upon the other's knee.

"Don't apologize, please don't," a few tears leaked out of his own eyes as he spoke.

"I should have kept a level head; I shouldn't have run off like I did. If I had known where I was going, I might have been able to keep any of that from happening-"

"If I hadn't gone out, none of this would have happened. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes, please."

"Oh Grell I love you, I love you, I love you..." William broke down again, picking up Grell's hand and pressing it to his face as tears streamed down his wet cheeks.

Grell flashed a pained smile, feeling the sincerity rolling off his husband in waves of hurt.

"I love you too, from the bottom of my heart."


	19. And so a Journey Comes to an End

**Well, this concludes a long journey, and I'm glad so many of you stuck with it until the very end, no mater how traumatic it got.**

**For you slower people, this is the last chapter. More of a little add-on, really. The previous chapter was really the end...**

**Go check out my other fics, guys! Not all of them are super angsty...**

**I would love to hear your parting thoughts.**

**Love you all!**

**-PL**

* * *

-Months Later-

Grell ran up a sun-lit hill, laughing with pure joy. His long hair caught the breeze, twirling in the air for a moment. He turned, sparkling eyes alighting on his husband's face, which was covered in a rare smile.

"You know, you're beautiful when you smile Will," Grell said quietly, not loud enough to be heard by the other man.

The senior of the two could sense the shift in the attitude, though, and his smile disappeared as quickly as it came. He wrapped his arms around his spouse, feeling the wind at his back.

"I miss McCoy," Grell muttered.

"I do too." William's answer surprised Grell; rarely did he show his emotions.

Then again, he had been more inclined to do so after Grell was brutally raped and nearly died.

"Will, sometimes I wonder if I am going to fall back into insanity."

"No, you won't. Even if you do, I'll be there for you the whole trip back."

Grell tightened his grip on the taller.

"I love you."

* * *

William opened his eyes into blackness and a cold bed. He sat up quickly, eyes scanning the room. Upon not finding his husband, he slipped out of bed and crept through the hall to the study. There he found Grell, standing by the big glass window.

"Grell?"

"Everyone's dying, Will. All these humans die, and even us reapers; us, who are supposed to live forever. McCoy died, he gave up on living. Alan is dying, he's too sick to move. I nearly died, Will. I was so close to death..."

William moved quietly to stand behind Grell, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yes, but you're alive. You're alive and well and here right now; you're here in my arms and I am never going to let you go again."

Grell turned around, wrapping his arms around his spouse and leaning his head on the taller's chest.

"Sometimes I wonder if you should. If I should let go of myself."

"NO! Don't talk like that, please don't."

A moment of silence passed before Grell spoke up again.

"I love you Will."

"I love too you Grell, without you I'd be lost."

They made their way back to the bedroom, innocent kisses quickly escalating to hungry gasps.

In the morning when Grell woke up, tangled in the embrace of the darker-haired man, he knew he had a reason to hold on so tight. He gazed at the peaceful face of his lover, he could name that reason, and never would he ever consider letting go again.


End file.
